Overdose By You
by Mr.busy94
Summary: Chanyeol sorang alter ego dan maniak sex mencintai sehun pada pandangan pertama. apa yang terjadi saat sehun diculik ? chanyeol tidak bisa sehari tanpa mendapatkan jatah dari bibir manis sehun Chanhun,member exo,sm artist, wu yi fan.
1. Chapter 1

"**Overdose By You"**

**Pair** : ChanHun, Other EXO, SM Member and Wu Yi fan.

**Rate** : semi M

**Genre : Drama,Romance.**

**Warn** : _**Typo**_,GS ,Gaje,Membosankan,. dll.

.

.

.

Siapkan guling karna akan sangat membosankaan

.

.

.

Alur terlalu cepat mungkin. Maaf Ini FF pertama saya

.

.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

Park Chanyeol, seorang alter ego. Siswa kelas XII SM Art High School. Yah, sejujurnya dia tidak pernah masuk kelas. Kenapa? Tentu saja… kelas membosankan baginya. Tapi walau begitu dia adalah anak jenius di kelasnya. Siapa yang berani melarang nya? Bahkan dia lebih pintar dari saem yang mengajarnya. Dia, Kris, Chen, Kai, dan Suho adalah sebuah… yah.. bisa dikatakan Gangnam Grup disekolahnya. Apalagi alasannya kalu bukan mereka dari golongan orang Kaya, Pintar, dan bisa dibilang merekalah yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini. Entah bisa dikatakan mereka lebih cocok disandang gelar 'Preman Sekolah'. Tentu karna kekuasaan, mereka dapat berbuat sesukanya pada murid ataupun staff. Tapi seperti seharusnya, mereka selalu dikagumi banyak wanita dan err… lelaki tentunya.

"Hei Park… hari ini akan ada murid baru dikelasmu hyung" kata pemuda Tan itu sambil menyalakan rokoknya.  
>"berhentilah merokok.. lagi pula aku perduli?"<br>"Hey, ayolah… kau juga merokok hyung. Lagipula, hanya bangkumulah yang kosong."  
>"Ya aku merokok… tapi bukan Class mild begitu. Duh, dapet malak lagi. Sebegitu miskinkah kau jongin?"<br>"Eiihh, aku tak sempat beli rokok hyung. Dan kau tahu? Aku terpaksa naik angkot tadi. Itu semua gara-gara kau tak menjemputku."  
>"Buahahahhaaaa… angkot? Kau kan bisa naik taxi jong"<br>"sialan kau hyung. Aku terpaksa."

Yah, mereka selalu datang pagi setiap harinya, entahlah… mereka sebenarnya murid, atau satpam disini. Karna mereka selalu datang bersamaan bahkan sebelum satpam sekolah datang. Dan akhirnya satpam sekolah memberikan kuci cadangan kepada mereka. Kau tahu alasan mereka datang pagi? Tentu saja.. mereka hobi sekali merokok saat pagi hari, hal yang tidak mungkin mereka lakukan di rumah, tapi di atap sekolah seperti ini.

Kris, Chen, Dan suho baru datang 15 menit setelah chanyeol dan kai. Mereka tampak acak-acakan dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan baju yang belum dimasukkan.

"Hei hyung, ada apa?" Tanya pemuda bertelinga lebar tersebut

"Keu membeli anjing lagi park-ssi?" Tanya pemuda berambut blonde –kris

"Oh haha iya tentu saja. Golden redriver dan_"

"Sialan kau bocah ! kenapa tidak di rantai ?!"

"Hahahahaa… maafkan aku. Aku lupa." Tawa nya setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Jadi… kalian di kejar Sampai sekolah? Waah wah anjingku memang hebat" kali ini dia menunjukkan senyum 5 jari

"Keparat." Setelah menyumpah serapah chanyeol, ketiga pemuda tersebut segera mengeroyok chanyeol karna sengaja tidak merantai anjingnya.

Crek….tap..tap..tap..

Seorang gadis berjalan diantara mereka. Gadis yang cantik. Putih,tinggi,dan er.. sexy. Kris dan yang lainnya berhenti mengerjai chanyeol dan segera membereskan penampilannya.  
>gadis itu bersandar di pembatas atap, dan memandang langit. Sungguh cantik.<p>

"Hyung… sepertinya dia untukku…" kata pemuda berkulit Tan  
>"Apa maksudmu jong?" Tanya kris dengan ber-death glare ria<br>"Yahh… kau tahu aku pakai 'AXE' hyung, yang cokelat ! dan Voilaa… inilah hadiah nya. Bidadari."  
>"Dasar bodoh. Sejak kapan kau pakai Axe? Bukannya kau pakai parfume Disney princess? Yang Ariel." Jawab chen "Dan lagi, promonya sekarang terbang kebulan, bukan bidadari "<br>"Sialan kau hyung."

Yah… ketenangan gadis -sehun- ini telah di usik oleh ocehan para pemuda tersebut. Sehun segera menatap ke para pemuda tersebut dan dibalas dengan senyum aneh dan lambaian dari mereka.  
>Sehun yang malas meladei mereka segera pergi meninggalkan atap disusul oleh bel yang berdering.<p>

Semua telah duduk dibangkunya masing masing. Chanyeol sekelas dengan Kris dan suho. Sedangkan Kai dengan chen. Tentu saja dua sejoli –krisho- akan duduk bersama dan meninggalkan chanyeol untuk duduk sendiri di belakang mereka. Siapa yang berani duduk dengan chanyeol? Tidak ada.  
>Lee seonsaengnim telah memasuki kelas. Hey tunggu… sekarang pelajaran Choi saem. Tapi, Wah lihat siapa gadis yang di bawa Lee saem. Dia…dia gadis yang tadi pagi. Astaga chanyeol kenapa kau bodoh sekali baru menyadari bahwa er… dia sangat seksi.<p>

'Astaga lihat Dada itu… apa itu asli? Wajahnya polos sekali. Kulitnya putih. Apa dadanya sering di _grepe_ sehingga tumbuh sebesar itu? Jika tidak aku harus jadi yang pertama menyentuhnya' Yatuhaaan.. maafka pemikiran kotor chanyeol ini.  
>Lee saem mempersilahkan sehun untuk memilih bangkunya. Hey.. chanyeol belum sempat mendengar namanya, kasihan sekali kau chan. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Hanya bangku chanyeol yang kosong. Itu artinya gadis itu akan duduk bersama chanyeol.<p>

Selama pelajaran chanyeol hanya memandanginya –sehun. Tentu saja dengan pemikiran kotornya itu.

" Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde itu  
>"Ahh.. dada yang indah." Kau Bodoh tuan Park. sadar. "eh, anu.. maksudku.. namamu?" –sweetdrop<br>"Oh sehun. Kau?"  
>"ah.. chanyeol. Park Chanyeol !" jawabnya bangga dengan senyum 5 jari.<p>

***Chanyeol pov***

Astaga… dia cantik sekali. Hatiku deg deg seer. Lihatlah wajah itu, putih tanpa cacat. Dan.. dan.. oh astaga Dada itu… besar.. besar sekali.

" Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde itu  
>"Ahh.. dada yang indah." Astaga, Bodoh mengapa aku Tanya yang itu. "eh, anu.. maksudku.. namamu?" –sweetdrop<br>"Oh sehun. Kau?"  
>"ah.. chanyeol. Park Chanyeol !" jawabku bangga dengan senyum 5 jari.<br>"Bangapta chanyeol" Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum

Tersenyum…  
>Ter-Senyum..<br>Ter-Se-nyum..

Yatuhan… AMBIL NYAWAKU! Dia cantik sekaiii.

***Chanyeol pov end***

Sudah 3 minggu sehun berada di solah ini. Lebih detailnya di sisi chanyeol. Yah..sehun juga seorang 'Gangnam girl' itu artinya dia sederajat dengan kris dan lainnya.  
>walau begitu, sehun memiliki teman biasa selain anak-anak gangnam grup. Hey ayolah.. mereka semua lelaki, Sehun butuh teman wanita. Syukurlah Sehun tipikal anak yang mudah bergaul. Jadi dengan mudah ia memiliki teman seperti Xiumin,Tao,kyungsoo, dan Lay. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ada sepucuk surat di bawah mejanya.<p>

Ya…Surat…

'Sehun-ah annyeong? Na ya..chanyeol. bisa keatap setelah sekolah usai?'

Surat yang benar benar singkat. Sehun benci itu, tapi bagaimana ya..kali ini chanyeol yang mengirimkan surat itu. Jujur, sehun menyukai chanyeol sejak awal bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja sehun terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya, Tidak seperti chanyeol.  
>Bel pulang akan berbunyi sekitar_<p>

Kriiing…kriiiinng….

Sekarang. Ternyata jam dikelasnya telat 10 menit, Menyedihkan. Tanpa memeprdulikan saem yang masih membereskan bukunya, Sehun segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan menuju atap. Yah.. disana ada Chanyeol. Sendiri.

"sehun-ah?"

"ah.. ne chan?"

"Begini… Eomma ku akan menjodohkanku Jika_"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku chan? Itu bukan urusan ku" deg. Sakit sekali rasanya. Sehun ingin menangis dan teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sehun berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun, tangan besar chanyeol memluknya dari belakang.

"Aku belum selesai bicara sehun-ah.. jangan memotong ucapanku." Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa lagi chan? Itu semua kan memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Tik.. air mata sialaan.. tak seharusnya kau menangis hun! Dan lagi itu mengenai tangan chanyeol.

"eh? Uljima… dengarkan aku dulu hun-ah… aku mau kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku agar eomma tidak jadi menjodohkanku. Dan kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau menyukaiku?" jangan meledeknya chanyeol

"Aniyo. Aku tidak menangis. Dan aku tidak menyukaimu. Hmm… aku mau chan."

"Haha see? Kau langsung menerima tawaran ku. Gomawoo…"

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium kening sehun. Sehun merona. Sangat lucu, pikir chanyeol.

"Ini… pakai ini dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 dirumahmu ok? Aku duluan ya…"

Chanyeol meninggalkan sehun yang sedang bahagia.. astaga sehun tak bisa mengontrol hatinya.. deg deg deg. Sehun harap ia tak harus control ke dokter setelah ini.  
>sehun membuka paper bag yang di berikan chanyeol. Dan..<p>

Astaga chanyeol.. kau benar benar mesum. Ini benar-benar akan mengekspos setengah dada besar sehun. Sehun benar benar merona kali ini.  
>sehun bergegas pulang kerumah. Ini sudah jam 5, chanyeol akan menjemput sehun 2 jam lagi. Astagaa.. sehun belum mandi.<p>

Chanyeol sudah menunggu dibawah menggunakan tuxedo dan mobil sport nya, sedangkan sehun masih bergulat dengan eyelinernya. Sehun yang malang, seharusnya kau belajar dandan dulu sebelum pergi dengan chanyeol. Sudah 15 menit chanyeol menunggu dibawah, akhirnya sehun keluar kamar dan turun untuk menemui chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Bukan, lebih tepatnya terpesona oleh sehun. Benar-benar pilihan yang bagus chanyeol.. seksi sekali.

"ehem… chanyeol?" sehun merona ditatap oleh chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga.  
>"ahh.. n-ne?" sadar juga kau chan.<br>"hmm.. jadi? Dan bagaimana penampilanku?"  
>"sangat cantik..kajja.." ucap chanyeol dan langsung menggandeng tangan sehun.<p>

Chanyeol melaju kencang di jalanan kota seoul menuju apartemen miliknya. Tunggu… apartemen? Wah kau dijebak sehun-ah. Setelah mencapai tempat tujuan, chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran bawah dan mengajak sehun keluar.

"c-chanyeol-ah? Kenapa kita malah kesini? Bukannya kau bilang_"  
>"aahh.. mian, Makan malamnya diundur karena appa belum pulang dari jepang. Karna tak mau membuatmu kecewa, akhirnya aku memasak di apartemenku untuk mu. Tak apa kan?"<p>

"ah ne.. sejak kapan kau tinggal di apartemen chan?"

"sejak minggu lalu. Aku bosan dirumah. Kajja"

Chanyeol dan sehun akhirnya menuju ke apartemen milik chanyeol. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak satupun berani membuka pembicaraan. Setelah sampai di apartemen, chanyeol mempersilahkan sehun untuk duduk, dan chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya lalu menyalakan tv.

"uhm… sehun-ah?" akhirnya kau membuka pembicaraan chan.

"n-ne chan?"

"k-kau… kau sexy sekali sehun-ah.. mau wine?" kau tergoda chanyeol. O-ow sehun… kau masuk kandang singa rupanya

"ah n-ne channie.. eh. Chanyeol"

"hmm.. channie bagus juga hunnie" chanyeol tersenyum manis sedangkan sehun hanya menunduk malu.

Chanyeol membawakan wine ke meja tamu. Sehun serius seali menonton sinetron ganteng-ganteng srigala. menurut sehun, aliando sangat tampan, yah walaupun lebih tampan chanyeol tentunya. Chanyeol sebenarnya benci sinetron, tapi sehun menyukainya. Jadi, tak apalah mengalah demi sehun-nya.

"kau mau? " kata chan sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi wine tersebut

"ah ne..gomawoo chan" jujur saja sehun tak pernah minum-minuman seperti ini.

Chanyeol terlalu banyak minum malam ini. Sehun tak yakin chanyeol dapat mengantarnya pulang. Sehun memilih untuk membereskan gelas yang ada sebelum chanyeol minum lebih banyak.  
>Sehun yang sedang sibuk mencuci gelas tersebut terkejut saat chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.<p>

"uhm.. sehuniie… saranghae…" sebenarnya chanyeol tidak mabuk. Hanya acting.

"k-kau mabuk chan.."

"ani se hik hunnie…" chanyeol mulai mengelus dada sehun dari luar dan menciumi lehernya.

"nghh..chan, kau harus istirahat sekarang.. kajja.."

"sirheo…" chanyeol mulai meremas dada sehun dengan penuh nafsu. Dress tanpa lengan? Tentu sehun tak menggunakan bra. Dress ny hanya menutupi sebagian dadanya hingga paha. Pahanya juga sangat ter ekspos.

"chan..ahh… kau harus istirahat…" kau menikmatinya sehun-ah..

"aku belum puas hunnie" segera chanyeol teurs meremas dada sehun. Sekarang tangannya yang satu lagi tengah meremas pantat sehun.

"chan.. hentikan_ahhh chann." chanyeol menyentuh daerah privasi sehun. Hanya sentuhan lembut membuat sehun mendesah.

"chann.. istirahat sekaraangg..kajjaa" sehun menarik chanyeol menuju kamar, takmau terlena oleh chanyeol. Persetan. Chanyeol segera menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

"kau mau main dengan ku sehun?"

"yeollie.. kau mabuk. Aku tidak mau bermain dengan orang mabuk. Aku akan pulang. Istirahatlah…" sehun berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebulnya ia sempat mencium pipi chanyeol.  
>'toh dia mabuk. Tak akan sadar aku cium' pikirnya<p>

"yak… kau mencium ku.. hahahaaa sukses.. kau menyukaiku bukan?" chanyeol berhenti beracting mabuk

"m-mwo? Kau tidak mabuk chan?" wajah sehun memerah. Dia hanya menunduk dalam. Lihatlah pakaian sehun berantakan saat ini.

"yaa. Aku tidak mabuk. Kau seuka sentuhan ku hm?" sehun mendekati sehun.

. . . .

Sehun tak menjawab membuat chanyeol sangat gemas melihatnya.

"baiklah aku akan membuatmu mendesah malam ini hunnie" sehun bersemu. Kenapa sehun mau?

"kenapa diam? Baik.. kau yang minta…"

chanyeol semakin mendekati sehun nya. entah sejak kapan sehun menjadi miliknya. semakin dekat. sehun menutup matanya lekat menunggu sang pemilik bibir -chanyeol- mempertemukan bibir mereka.

**TBC**

Hahaha… maafkan saya readers.. saya sengaja men-TBC kan di puncak acaranya/? Maaf banget kalo ceritanya ga jelas.. karna saya baru pertama kali nulis FF.. T.T .  
>Tapi gapapa.. saya akan membuat adegan HOT di next chapter, kenapaa? Karena setelah ini Chanhun akan resmi? .. baik.. maaf kan saya sekali lagi karena alurnya terlalu cepat.. dan pasti akan saya perbaiki kekurangan saya yang satu ini T.T

Oke terimakasih readers sekaliaan… Krisar? Review? Lanjut or DELETE?

Salam~ Sayonara~


	2. Chapter 2

"**Overdose By You"**

**Pair** : ChanHun, Other EXO, SM Member and Wu Yi fan.

**Rate** : semi M

**Genre : Drama,Romance.**

**Warn** : **_Typo_**,GS ,Gaje,Membosankan, dll.

.

.

.

Siapkan guling karna akan sangat membosankaan

.

.

.

Alur terlalu cepat mungkin. Maaf Ini FF pertama saya

.

.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

Sehun tak menjawab membuat chanyeol sangat gemas melihatnya.

"baiklah aku akan membuatmu mendesah malam ini hunnie" sehun bersemu. Kenapa sehun mau?

"kenapa diam? Baik.. kau yang minta…"

chanyeol semakin mendekati sehun nya. entah sejak kapan sehun menjadi miliknya. semakin dekat. sehun menutup matanya lekat menunggu sang pemilik bibir -chanyeol- mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat kepada sehun. Akhirnya, chanyeol mulai mencium bibir manis sehun dengan lembut. Dimulai dengan lumatan yang dilakukan chanyeol.

"hmppp channie" o-ow kau mendesahkan nama seekor singa yang kelaparan sehun-ah.  
>"hmm? " chanyeol mulai meremas dada sehun dibalik dress nya.<br>"ahk.. ch-chaniie…nghh" sehun benar benar menukmati permainan pertamanya ini 

Tanpa menghiraukan desahan sang empunya bibir, chanyeol mulai meremas dada sehun dengan penuh nafsu. Ia membuat tanda di leher sehun. Sehun sudah basah dibawah sana, padahal chanyeol baru menciumi dan meremas dadanya saja. Wajah sehun sangat sexy menurut chanyeol. Ia mulai melepas dress mini milik sehun. Putting ny di plester karna tak memakai bra. Ia membuka plesteran tersebut lalu menjulati putting sehun. Tak tahukah sehun sedang menggeram frustasi karna dipermainkan oleh namja ini.

Chanyeol mulai meremas dada sehun dari pelan hingga remasan penuh nafsu seperti saat ini. Ia mulai mengemut putting sehun. Mengucuk dadanya dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diantara dada besar sehun. Ia memilin putting sehun dan sesekali mencubitnya. Emut…sedot… dan terus digeseknya putting itu dengan gigi putih miliknya. Putting sehun sangat merah dan keras. Chanyeol mengocok dada sehun sambil menjilatinya. Sehun sudah benar-benar basah.

'Ahhkk.. yeollie ahh.. palliihh.' Sehun tak tahan dengan chanyeol yang tak segera menjamah bawahnya

Dirasa mendapat lampu hijau, chanyeol segera melepaskan celana dalam milik sehun. Sehun sedikit merona karena malu telanjang di depan namja tampan ini. Chanyeol membuka selangkangan sehun dan mengeus-elus pangkal pahanya. Sehun menggeliat frustasi. Chanyeol mengelus-elus bibir memek sehun. Merasa dipermainkan, sang empunya memek mengeram frustasi.

'Ahhh.. Yeolliee. Jebaall..Palliyo.. jeball ahh…'

Chanyeol senang mempermainkan sehun seperti ini. Memek itu semakin basah karna nafsu. Chanyeol semakin membuka kaki sehun menampilkan memek yang merah merekah. Chanyeol ingin mempermainkan sehun lebih lama, namun ia tak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini

***Sehun Pov***

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan kaki ku dan terus memandangi memekku yang telah basah karna ulahnya. Ia mulai mengelus klitoris ku. Ahh rasanya tak bisa di ungkapkan. Ia terus mengocok klitoris ku dengan jarinya membuatku semakin mengeluarkan cairan. Sekarang ia beralin ke memekku. Bukan memasukkan jarinya ia malah mengelus sekeliling memek ku. Sialan kau park! Aku bisa gila. Ia mendekatan wajah tampannya ke memek ku. Ia menjilatnya perlahan. Rasanya hangat dan enak. Memekku semakin berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan. Ia berhenti menjilati memekku, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke memekku yang sempit dan berkedut. Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir memekku. Ia mulai melumat memekku dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya terus ia tusukkan ke dalam memekku. Ia mengocok memek ku dengan lidahnya. Memekku muai melonggar. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari memekku.  
>sebelum aku sempat kecewa ia tiba-tiba menyodok memekku dengan jari tengahnya<p>

'Ahhkk yeolliehh.. Fuck me! Fuck me deeper ahh'

Aku tak dapat menahan kata-kata itu. Ia memperlihatkan smirk yang membuatnya sangat tampan dan seksi. Ia menyodokkan jarinya lebih dalam dan mengocok memekku. Ia terus mengeluar-masukkan jarinya membuat memekku semakin berkedut. Ia menambah jari nya menjadi dua. Sakit memang, namun tak sepadan dengan rasa nikmat yang kurasakan.

'Ahhkk therehh ahh…'

Ia menyentuh titikku. Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan menambah hingga empat jari. Rasanya sakit sekali saat ia memasukkan jarinya yang ke empat. Ia mengocok memekku dan menyodok-nyodok titik surge tersebut. Tubuhku bergetar, aku menutuo mata menikmati permainan chanyeol. Memekku semakin berkedut dan menyempit menghapit jari chanyeol di dalam nya. _Croot… _aku mengeluarkan cairan putih kental milikku.

Chanyeol tak memberiku jeda. Ia segera membuka Tuxedo miliknya dan menampakkan penis super besar miliknya. Chanyeol mulai melebarkan kembali kakiku, dan mulai mengocok penisnya yang sudah tegang. Batang besar dan panjang itu mulai menyentuh memekku. Aku takdapat membayangkan sakit dan nikmatnya. Jika jari nya saja bisa memberikan kenikmatan, apa lagi penisnya yang besar ini.  
>Ia mulai mengelus-eluskan kepala penis nya ke bibir memekku. Tanpa aba-aba ia menyodokkan penis super besar itu kedalam memekku. <em>'Ahhkkk appo..hiks..yeoll..hikks' <em> aku tak bisa menahan isakkan ia menyodokkan batangnya hingga separuh ke memekku. Memekku mengeluarkan darah karena ulahnya.

'hunnie-ya? Hunni-ya gwenchana? Appo? Mianhae, nanti enak.. sabar eoh?' dia sangat khawatir

'A-Aku yang pertama, Hunnie-ya?' sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya, namun aku akhirnya mengangguk.

'Jinjja? Gomawo telah menjagaya untukku. Saranghae hunnie.'

Chanyeol Babbo! Kau membuat wajah dan memekku memanas. Sepertinya ia menyadari jika aku tak tahan dengan penis yang masih menancap itu. Ia segera melanjutkan aktifitas nya dengan menggenjot memekku lebih dalam, dalam hingga pangkal penisnya. Ia menggenjot memekku dengan cepat dan terus menumbuk titik surgaku. '_crot' _untuk kedua kalinya aku orgasme. Tubuhku sudah melemas, namun chanyeol belum mau menghentikan aktifitas menggejot memekku. Aku yakin memekku akan melar.  
>'<em>crot..crot..crot..' <em> tiga tembakan sperma didalam rahimku. Rasanya hangat. Sangat hangat. Sperma itu sampai tumpah keluar memekku karna tak rahimku penuh.

***sehun pov end***

Chanyeol sangat menikmati orgasmenya. Ia segera membalikkan sehun dengan posisi menungging. Chanyeol tak mau hanya main satu ronde malam ini. Bisa dijamin bahwa besok sehun akan merasakan sakit di alat kelaminnya. Chanyeol segera meremas dada sehun dari belakang. Memilin dan mencubit putting nya. Setelah puas dengan dada besar yang menggantung itu, chanyeo segera memijat penisnya dan memasukkanya ke lubang pantat berencana melakukan doggy style. Penisnya berhasil masuk dalam sekali hentakan paksa. Sehun mendesah hebat kerenanya. Chanyeol terus menyodok penisnya pada pantat sehun. Lubang belkangnya berkedut lebih keras daripada lubang depannya sehingga tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk membuat chanyeol memuncak.  
>saat dirasa hendak keluar. Chanyeol segera mengeluarka penisnya, lalu mengangkat kaki sehun keatas dan menyodok dalam pada memek sehun dan '<em>crot..crot.. crot..'<em> ia sengaja mengeluarkannya di dalam rahim sehun. Sehun tak menolaknya sedikitpun.  
>chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Sehun segera Berbaring dan menempatkan bantal di bawah kepalanya untuk dukungan ekstra dari chanyeol. chanyeol juga berlutut tepat di belakang pantat sehun yang bersandar sedikit di atas tubuh chanyeol. chanyeol harus mendorong salah satu lutut nya di antara kaki sehun, posisi tubuhnya sehingga chanyeol dapat menggenjot sehun. Ini adalah cara bercinta yang sehun pelajari yaitu the linguini. Chanyeol terus menggenjot memek sehun tanpa ampun. 'crot..crot..' sudah tiga kali chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya didalam sehun malam ini.<p>

'Yeolliah.. aku lelah.. jebal.. kita tidur saja eoh?'

'arasseo..' chanyeol membenarkan posisinya untuk tidur dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh mungil sehun dengan sayang. Mereka tidur pada jam 3 pagi. Malam yang berat.

Sehun terbangun tanpa chanyeol disampingnya. Dia mulai takut chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Ia membuka selimut dan hendak berjalan keluar '_astaga.. aku..aku tak pakai park! Diamana kau buang baju ku? Eh, tunggu.. aku tak mungkin memakai dress gila itu. Aduh selangkanganku sakit sekali' _

Sehun segera menggunakan celana dalamnya. Karna hanya itu yang bisa ia temukan. Ia juga mengambil baju kaos milik chanyeol dan mengenakannya. Astaga besar sekali baju itu. Chanyeol sudah seperti raksasa saja.  
>dengan terseok-seok ia bejalan menuju ruang tv. Bahagia rasanya melihat chanyeol duduk disana menonton film yang menurut chanyeol sangat jantan, favoritnya. Yup! Spongebob squarepants.<br>sehun berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah chanyeol dan menaruh kepalanya di paha chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, namun menyukai moment ini.

"Hey, sudah bangun hunnie-ya?"

"eoh.. kau tidak membangunkanku huh?"

"aah.. mian. Kau mungkin kelelahan karna semalam.' Ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus surai blonde milik sehun

"Yeolli-ah..apa kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku hamil?' Tanya sehun ragu

"Babo ya? Tentu saja aku akan menikahi mu! Hehehe aku ini kan gentle. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya jika tak mencintaimu bodoh." Oops.. kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu tuan park.

"eh? Yeollie-ah? Kau mencintaiku? Jinjja?"

"eh..a-anu.. aduh.. lupakan."

"kau lapar?" sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"hmm.. kurasa iya. Hey, itu baju ku" dia sekarang menunjuk baju yang digunakan sehun

"Tidak ada pilihan lain bodoh."

"No bra? "

"Nope. Wae?"

Chanyeol segera menaikkan baju yang dipakai sehun dan menampakkan dua dada besar yang menggantung. Ia segera meremas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dada itu. Sehun yang mulai terbiasa malah mencoba menekan kepala chanyeol dengan perlahan dan meremas surai hitam chanyeol.

"ah.. yeol.. hmpp ahh" chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengecup kening sehun

" hunnie-ya.. sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melakukan morning sex dengan mu. Tapi… dua jam lagi kita ad kelas" astaga… kenapa Ia bisa lupa kalau harus sekolah

"a-ah.. m-majja.. aku akan buat sarapan untuk tuan park."

Sehun segera menuju dapur dan mulai memasak untuk chanyeol. Tak ada Indomie di rak. Akhirnya sehun membuat nasi goreng. Karena hanya ada bumbu nasi goreng mamasuka di dapur chanyeol.  
>setelah 15 menit, nasi goreng rasa cinta oleh sehun telah siap. Sehun segera menuangkannya ke dalam piring. Tiba tiba chanyeol memeluk nya dari belakang.<p>

"w-wae yeollie-ah?"

"hm.. seperti yang kau dengar tadi… saranghae. Be mine hunnie?"

Sehun tak merespon. 1..2..3..4..5.. chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya secara perlahan. Ia kecewa. Frustasi. Sehun diam.

"Baiklah.. maaf telah lancang hunnie-ya. Maaf telah mengambil keperawananmu. A-aku akan berangkat duluan. Akan kusuruh kyungsoo kemari."

-TBC-

Waaaahhh maaf ga panjang.. lama pula! Sialan lu thor! /ditimpukin/

Author sibuk sekalee~ Terimakasih review dan semangatnya.. author terharu T.T Gimana ? sudah kerasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang-terbang di perut? Hahaha  
>kemarin yang minta hilangin unsure komedi nya mohon maaf sekali yesh.. emang dasarnya author mah pelawak ya jd susah bebelit kalau haru hilangin satu unsure itu. Tapi akan saya coba. Dan di capt ini ada permintaan untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang frontal saat sex nya. Yang tidak suka maaf ya.. maaf banget. Bisa dong nih kasih Krisarnya?<p>

Saatnya balas review~

Guest : Makasi sudah review, haha terus yuk di pantengin rate yg M biar terbiasa/? /plakk

Xxx : : Makasi sudah review, ini sudah di lanjut ya makasiii.. aaa juga chanhun aaa

izz sweetcity : Makasih sudah review, iya maaf alurnya terlalu cepat diawal. Akan saya perbaiki! Terimakasih  
>noona<p>

chan-wifey : Makasih sudah review, iya sudah dilanjut ya noona. Gomawoo

fernandafeby : Makasih sudah review, Iya sudah dilanjut ya.. gimana apanya hayo?!

awexome : Makasih sudah review, hehe iya seunik diri saya ya? Sebisa mungkin ya dihilangkan. Makasih banget  
>krisarnyaaa.. pantengin terusya~<p>

Sayonara~~ AYuuk di review yuk


End file.
